Love by Any Language
by silver tears85
Summary: Harvey has some decisions to make regarding Mike, specifically his unwaning need to confess to him in another language. Translations at the end of the fic. Please read at review.


"Anata wa odorokubeki monodesu."

Mike says, with all the childlike innocence in the world.

His eyes are blow wide, lips parted like the red sea, only twice as sinful, like seeing Harvey win a case is doing something for him, like he's ten minutes from begging Harvey to take him over the nearest flat surface.

If he keeps looking like that, (cradle robbing be damned), Harvey might. But he has a reputation and it is neither the time or place she he settles for a crinkled eyebrow.

"Didn't know you could speak Japanese."

Mke looks too pleased at himself. so he has t say something slightly cutting. It can't be helped

* * *

"Naze watashi o yatotta nodesu ka?"

Again with the Japanese.

Mike standing in his office like he was invited, like he didn't just lose him a bet. Who reneges on a mock trial? Whose stomach is that weak!?

The boy looks like a kicked puppy, so earnest and hurt. and prepared, like Harvey's one jackhammer breath away from breaking the glass castle castle of his ego.

And who is Harvey Specter to ignore such a blatant invitation?

But he's smart enough to admit to himself what this is about. This isn't about the fact that Mike gave up. It's the fact that he gave up for her.

He told Mike that how much was riding on this, how this is the firm's was of picking the survivors from the rubble (along with telling him that fraternization within the frowned upon. Deeply. And for the first time, by him, extremely.)

(A little voice in the back of his head says the parallels are unreal. Mike and Rachel. Harvey and Scotty. He thinks maybe that's what they should have been, unwilling to compromise their relationship for the work. He mocks that voice, calling it foolish and asinine. He tunes it out, stomach swimming, as it pointedly asks why it really couldn't have worked out with Scotty. The reason come in the form of a puppy in a suit, with closeted skeletons, and eyes the color of old dollar bills.)

He stares blankly.

"I'm not having a heart to heart with you in any language, least of all in that language."

"You can't speak it?"

"You're evading the point. The point being that you have just shown everyone here, including me, that you don't have what it takes to make it here."

It goes on for a little while longer, a game of tit for tat between two egos, two dogs but one`s a pup and the other's an old dog with more tricks than the former has years under his belt.

Mike attacks his character, Harvey questions his dedication, taking special care to get the last word.

Mike's words bang around in his head for longer than he cares to admit, and he's not enough of a jerk to call this a victory.

* * *

"Anata wa utsuku shidesu."

Mike says as Harvey snatches the paper from his hands. He's come over in the middle of the night again after procuring the information pertinent to their current case by...

Actually Harvey doesn't want to know why. Doesn't care, as long as it does not spell out trouble for the firm.

The boys gawking at him now and Harvey feels self conscious. and he shouldn't. It's ass-o-clock at night. Who looks like a runaway star at this late?

"Anata wa utsukushhidesu."

Mike says again, still in his stupor and this time Harvey hears. Mike licks his lips all red, all telling and Harvey can't help but wonder what they taste like.

"Thanks," he said shortly. "Now, go sleep it off." He mumbles, slamming the door.

(And if he calls Ray to make sure the pup gets home safe, well...He dares anyone to prove it in a court of law.)

* * *

"Anata wa furtari no yo ni kodo shimasu. Kinisawaru."

Jessica pauses and Harvey glances in Mike's direction, who seems to understand that he's signed his own death sentence. He only needed five minutes, five minutes to convince Jessica that his plan was the best plan.

Not that he needed permission, he just didn't need her undermining anything.

Perhaps it was his fault. He should have made Mike wait outside. If you bring a puppy to the Big Dog Pub, you can't be mad when it yips at the most inopportune time.

But then, are you really responsible for when it gets mauled? i mean, it has to learn its place sooner or later. Even if its 'place' involved a tombstone.

Nevertheless, Jessica settles for an appraising look.

"I didn't know you spoke Japanese."

Mike turns pink, like ripe fruit. Ironic, since he's anything but, and shrugs.

"I like anime." He says

Jessica makes a low noise of amusement in the back of her throat. Harvey swears it's a growl. Judging by the kid's face, he hears it too.

"Well, I'll be sure to have you front and center with our Japanese clients."

Mike nods and, apparently knowing a dismissal when he hears one, leaves.

The man child's more perceptive than Harvey gives him credit for but given how lacking he is in other areas, Harvey can forgive the slight miscalculation.

"So, he's fluent in Japanese." She says as soon as Mike's gone, all shrewd logic and cutthroat thoughts.

And what can Harvey do but nod?

"Hmm. And when are are you going to tell him that you're fluent in 5 languages, Japanese being your best and ironically least favorite?"

Her amusement exponentiated with every syllable, dancing in her eyes.

"I'll send him a card."

He takes a slip of his scotch without breaking eye contact, warning her to drop it.

"Is it just me or did he sound a bit jealous?" She spits with a maniacal glee.

Who was he kidding? Shed never let this go.

* * *

I would like to thank Google Translate for making this possible. I apologize for any mistakes. Translations:"You are amazing, Why did you hire me, You're beautiful, You two act like a couple, it's annoying."


End file.
